Let Love Lead The Way
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm With You.' Angela had her baby and is happily married with Hodgins. Temperance and Booth became stronger, and ended up having a daughter. Zack is still in the nutty ward. Sweets is still poking around. Cam is still there. I suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMERY: Three years set after 'I'm With You'. Angela had her baby, Temperance, and is happy with Hodgins. Temperance and Booth became stronger, and ended up having a daughter. Find out what the gang is up to. I suck at summerys.**

**Author Note: I know that Temperance probably would never of adjusted being a Mom so well. But I'm a sucker for mother/baby relationships. I love characters who have babies, they make it all fluffy.**

**DISCLAIMER; I only own Summer Booth Brennan, and Temperance (Angela's daughter).**

Temperance's eyes fluttered open, she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock and groaned. The noise turned off, leaving the apartment in silence. Temperance sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked to the empty side of the bed. She didn't understand why she had hoped he would be there, maybe it was the dream she had, but she couldn't help feeling dissapointed when she realised she was alone. Once again. Temperance had been independant for years, needing only herself in life, yet it all changed when she met Seeley Booth. To most people, who were suckers for romance mostly, their partnership would be compared to a fairytale. Although Temperance denied it every time, making a point about fairytales being _irrational. _

Suddenly, the house buzzed with noise oncemore. Her daughter, Summer Booth Brennan, had been expiriencing teething pains. Temperance pushed the covers off her, shivering slightly, and stepped outside of her warm bed. She pulled on her dressing gown, tightening it around her small frame, and opened the door. The hallway walls were littered with photographs, trapping the memories inside them, as they stared down at her whilst she shuffled down the hall. Booth had put up all the photographs, he said it gave the place a more sense of home, and was pleased when Temperance didn't take them down.

Temperance opened the door to her daughter's room. The room was a creamy colour, Temperance insisted not to have it pink as it wasn't _all_ girls favourite colour, and was filled with cuddly teddies that people had brought. Temperance never wanted children, she had said it since she was in her teens, yet everything had changed. She hadn't planned getting pregnant, it was thrusted upon her and she refused to have an abortion. To Temperance, and alot of other people, abortion was a type of murder; taking away somebody else's life. Temperance spent most of her career, if not all of it, putting away murderers, how could she become one ? So she decided to keep the baby, even the anthropologist couldn't hide her excitement. Booth had been so happy, no one had ever seen the agent smile constantly for weeks.

"Is everything Ok ?" she asked, picking up her daughter.

A few years ago, or even a few months ago, she would of been totally oblivious of what to do with a baby, however her mother instincts had kicked in. She was now not scared or confused, she acted like most normal Mothers. Booth had helped, already being a Father himself, and settled Temperance into the mothering community.

Summer responded with a cry, thick tears ran down her smooth face. Temperance balanced Summer over her shoulder and began bouncing her gently. She grabbed a bottle, which she had made atleast half an hour before, and walked out of the room. Temperance returned to her room, placing herself on her bed, and lay Summer in her arms. She shoved the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and watched her daughter drink, stiffling a yawn as tiredness consumed her. Temperance felt a connection with Summer; it made her wonder how she had become attached to a 14 month old baby. Besides Booth and Angela, who were her best friends, no one had ever made her need them so badly. However, Temperance believed it was because of her past. Since being abandoned by her own parents, which left a gaping hole in her life, she just didn't want to put her daughter through the same dreadful expirience.

Temperance pulled the nipple out of Summers mouth, realising she had drunk all the contense. However, within moments of the bottle leaving her mouth, Summer began to cry again. Temperance groaned, running her fingers through her hair, and stood up. She pressed Summer against her chest and bounced slightly, hoping she was doing the right thing.

"I don't know what to do, Summer! You keep crying, even when you've been fed and changed, and I just don't know how to make you stop. You miss your Father, don't you ? I know it's unlogical for you to even notice he is missing, but who knows, maybe you do," sighed Temperance, continuing to bounce her daughter.

--

**An Hour and 30 Minutes Later.**

Temperance sat in her office, a coffee in one hand as she tried to type up her paperwork. She had dropped Summer off at her Grandpa Max's, who had been a tremendous help with the family, and hoped Summer wasn't causing her Father any stress. Temperance knew that her constant crying was due to Summer's teething pains, she just knew she couldn't help her daughter. Temperance dropped her hands from the keyboard, letting out a sigh, and leaned back in her chair. Work had become stressful, it wasn't easier when you had a child either. However, Temperance had still been able to pick a new Grad Student to help around, she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was betraying Zack. Although the new grad student, Jennifer Reid, was doing a brilliant job and Temperance respected her. Suddenly, a knock on the door brought Temperance out of her thoughts.

"Hey Doctor Bren, how are 'ya doin' ?"

Temperance looked up to see her new collegue, and partner, Harry Johnson. Harry was rather tall, much taller than Temperance, and was rather muscular. He had bright blonde hair, which he ruffled alot, and piercing blue eyes. He had shining white teeth, which he flashed at every woman who walked by. Temperance hadn't been joyful to recieve the news about being joint with a new partner, although she accepted the fact, and soon became good friends with the agent. Harry reminded Temperance of Booth, giving her that comforted feeling when she was in his presence. However, no one would ever compare to Booth.

"Harry. I'm fine, thank you," smiled Temperance.

"The bags under your eyes tell a different story," chuckled Harry, leaning against the door frame.

"Summer is going through teething, which is -"

"I understand," interuppted Harry, laughing. "We have a case!"

Temperance smiled. She stood up and pulled on her jacket, tying her hair up in a loose pony. Temperance pulled out her kit from under her desk and walked out of her office. Harry followed, shutting the door behind him, and tried to spark up a conversation with his partner.

**So, what did you think ? Worth carrying on ? Or sack it, send it to the scrap yard ? Let me know. :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance pulled on her clear gloves and knelt down, examaning the remains. Harry looked around the alley way, he wrinkled his nose slightly, and looked up towards the tall buildings that circled them. The alley was covered in rubbish, littered with old beers can and used syringes. An odd smell travelled up the agents nose, causing him to cough and feel a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"How was she found ?" questioned Temperance, looking up towards Harry.

"A hobo kicked the dustbin over, think he was looking for a place to stay. Either way, he found the remains and told someone in the next building who rang us," replied Harry, pinching his nose to block out the smell.

"What ?" asked Temperance, cocking her head to the side.

"The smell," croaked Harry.

Temperance sniffed, she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her remains. Temperance squinted her eyes, leaning closer to the remains and picked up some extremely tiny bones. She felt a shiver run down her spine; foetus bones. Maybe it was because she was a Mother herself, or maybe it was because the bones were so small, but she a lump rise in her throat. Temperance looked down at the bones, a frowned creased her lips, and closed her eyes.

"What is it ?" questioned Harry, noticing Temperance had stopped working.

"Foetus bones," replied Temperance, her tone was soft.

"Oh. Are you Ok ?" asked Harry, a concerned tone hinted in his voice.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be ?" said Temperance, turning back to her normal tone.

Temperanced hated showing signs of weakness. In her view, no one shouldn't be told 'everything will be ok' because it never was. Temperance looked back at the remains, studying them oncemore.

"Female, late teens to early twenties, Caucasian, pregnant, a gun shot wound to the head and stomach," stated Temperance, standing back up.

She stared at the remains. Temperance felt, deep down inside, a twinkle of pity. The victim was rather young, she were expecting a baby, and from the wounds, she must of expirienced an awful death. Temperance took a bag out of her case, she began to bag the remains as Harry watched.

"Poor kid," mumbled Harry, shaking his head.

--

Temperance bent over the remains, examining them closely, and was amazed at how perfect the victims skeleton had been. No broken bones that had healed over, no other damage at all, only the two gun wounds cried out to Temperance. Temperance stepped back, cocking her head to the side; two gun shot wounds, it seemed such a simple death, yet there was a whole story to be uncovered. Like she always said; _to solve a murder, you have to strip it to the bone._

Temperance turned on her heel, pulling of her plastic gloves and disposing them in the closet bin. She walked towards Angela's office, checking her watch, and wondered if she had given Angela enough time to complete the sketch. Luckily, Angela had finished her sketch and was running the result through the Missing Person's Database.

"You look beat," said Angela, noticing the bags under her best friends eyes.

"I don't know what that means," replied Temperance, not removing her eyes from the computer screen.

"Late night ?"

"And early morning. Summer is showing all the signs of teething; poor mood, lost of appetite, runny nose," said Temperance, running her fingers through her hair.

Angela nodded. She understood how Temperance felt, she had been through the same set of emotions a few years ago. Angela felt sympathy for her best friend, however she never shared that fact because Temperance would insist her not to worry, but Angela couldn't shake the feeling. Temperance had to take care of her baby by herself, it pained Angela to see the tiredness which consumed her friend.

"We have a match," stated Temperance.

Angela turned her attention back to the computer screen. A young girl, who looked no older than sixteen, stared at them. She had long, curly black hair and deep brown eyes; the regular combination. Temperance noticed the sparkle missing from her eyes, she felt like she could almost relate to that feeling.

"Belinda Coyle, 16 years old, from a small town in Washington," read Angela. "She was a Foster Child, her parents passed away when she were a young girl."

Angela looked up at Temperance. No emotion was present upon Temperance's face, however Angela noted a hint of stubborness. Sometimes it was hard having a best friend who never spoke her feelings, it made Angela feel useless. Angela wished that Temperance would talk to her, like normal best friends would, and confide her in her deepest feelings and secrets. But Temperance wasn't like that.

Temperance noticed Angela's eyes feasting upon her. She made sure that no emotion settled upon her features, she didn't want to cause a fuss. Temperance didn't know how to feel, she now understood why she felt a relation to the girl.

"Sweetie, are you ok ?"

Temperance heard Angela's voice, it sounded so distant, yet still pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be ? Listen, Ange, I better go and call Harry, update him on the victim," said Temperance, turning on her heel.

"Bren! You have a meeting with Sweets in about ten minutes, you know he hates it when you don't turn up. Listen, let me be a good bestfriend, I will ring Harry and update him, I will also bring Summer back to yours," smiled Angela, standing to her feet.

"Ange, that's not necessary -"

"Yes, it is. I will also spend the night at yours, with Tempe obviously, and help you out with Summer. Then, maybe, you can get a good few hours sleep," interrupted Angela, giving her 'you-are-not-going-to-win' look.

Temperance noticed the firm look on Angela's face, she realised there was no way out of it. Temperance sighed, she would of fought but she was too tired. She nodded, smiling in thanks, and walked out of her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance sat in Sweet's office, gazing around the room, with her leg crossed over her other leg. Her hands were held together, tightly, and her eye contact was anywhere but Sweets. Sweets watched her, silently, and jotted down a few notes. He noticed the lack of eye contact, proving that she didn't want her eyes to give away the emotion she possessed. Sweets looked at his watch, they had already gone through half of their lesson, and decided to speak first.

"How is everything, Doctor Brennan ?" he asked.

Temperance looked up, jumping slightly. She had forgotten about Sweets, she had been lost in her own mind and her mind was rather large. She noticed he had stopped writing, now focusing his full attention upon her.

"Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be ?" Temperance replied.

She noticed Sweets cock his head to the side, studying her with a look of concern on his face. He had once said he could tell if someone was lying or not, she wondered if he was doing it to her now. Temperance continued to sit there, no sign of emotion showed upon her face as she decided not to make this easy for the young therapist.

"You're lying, Doctor Brennan. This is the cirle of truth, you can speak freely here," said Sweets, leaning back.

"Everything is fine," answered Temperance, wondering if her eyes were betraying her.

Sweets nodded, frowning slightly. Temperance let out of small sigh of relief, thankful that Sweets had dropped it.

"How are you taking Agent Booth's absence ?" asked Sweets.

Temperance felt a lump rise in her throat. The one topic she had wished wouldn't be discussed, that no one would question her about, had been brought up. Temperance licked the back of her teeth and let out a sigh, turning her attention to out of the window. Even though she tried to ignore it, which hadn't seemed to work, she couldn't help but feel under pressure when Sweets glared at her.

"Fine," said Temperance, quietly

She heard Sweets pen scratch across the paper, it sounded deafening.

"Is it, Doctor Brennan ? Booth -"

"I admit, it is difficult without him. But the change is adaptable, it can easily become used to. Summer is being fussy, as Angela put it, but only because she is experiencing teething pains. I have a new partner, his name is Harry. He is very good at his job. And Jennifer, she reminds me of Zack more and more by the day, but she is still an amazing asset to the Jefforsonian. But all this, life, is adaptable," babbled Temperance, quickly without taking a breath.

Sweets just stared at her, not writing anything down. Temperance looked down at her clutched hands, sighing, and grabbed her handbag. She stood up, thanked Sweets, and walked out. Surprisingly, Sweets didn't call her back and she continued to walk away.

--

Temperance walked into her apartment, shutting the door behind her, and throwing the keys onto the kitchen side. She bit her lip, tears thretened to pour from her ocean-depth eyes, however a voice pulled her out of the thoughts which were piercing her mind.

"Summer is asleep. I don't know how long for, her teething pains have gotten worse," sighed Angela.

Temperance nodded. Angela cocked her head to the side, Temperance wished her best friend wasn't so good at reading emotions. To get away from Angela's feasting eyes, she quickly hurried over to the couch and sat down. However Angela followed behind, thousands of questions wreeling through her mind as she sat besides her.

"Sweetie, what happened with Sweets ?" said Angela.

"What ? Nothing. Just a usual meeting," replied Temperance, nodding her head.

"Bren -"

"Ange. Not now, Ok ? I'm going to bed. You are welcome to use the guest bedroom," said Temperance.

She stood up and walked away from Angela. Temperance couldn't help but feel slightly guitly, however Angela sometimes needed to become less involved. Temperance opened her door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes, not even bothering to change out of her daytime clothes.

**Good ? Bad ? Beyond Crap ? Let me know in your reviews. It really means alot. And stay tuned to find out what happened to Booth ;) x**


	4. Chapter 4

_"How long for ?" whispered Temperance, standing up a little straighter._

_She was now paying him her full attention. Temperance didn't meet his eyes, instead she searched all around the apartment. She heard Booth take in a deep breath, then exhaled._

_"As long as it takes," replied Booth._

_Booth had been selected to go on an undercover mission to New York. At first, Temperance thought maybe he had been joking but she soon realised he was being deadly serious. Temperance just stood there, minimum words left her mouth as she registered his words. She felt disgusted with herself, she had become some soft woman who couldn't control her emotions. Temperance had lost her independance. Suddenly, though none of them could see it, her walls began to build up again._

_"Ok. Goodbye," said Temperance._

_She turned her back on him and walked down the hallway. She heard him shout her name, but she ignored him. Well, until he got rather loud and she was worried that he would wake Summer up._

_"BOOTH! You will wake up our daughter if you don't turn your volume down," scolded Temperance, shaking her head._

_"Bones, listen -"_

_"I gave you a daughter, Booth, didn't you want that ?" asked Temperance._

_Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She didn't know what had come over her, but the question just left her lips before she had time to think about it. Temperance looked up and saw Booth's face, it was twisted with hurt and sympathy. She looked back down, not wanting him to see the tears which threatened to fall. _

_"Course I do, Temperance,"_

_Temperance noticed the change in her name, he was now using her first name instead of her nickname._

_"I am so thankful you gave me a daughter, married or not."_

_Temperance looked down at her left hand, the Claddagh ring on her middle finger. She had been against marrying, and Booth accepted that fact. However he went out and brought her a claddagh ring instead of a wedding ring. The crown represent loyalty, the hands represented friendship and the heart represented love. Booth put it on Temperance's finger, making sure the ring was pointed to her. It usually meant they were married if the heart pointed to the wearer. However Booth changed it for Temperance. He told her that it meant you belonged to someone if the heart pointed to you. Which, like always, sparked up the argument about Temperance not being anyone's property._

_"But I have a job," sighed Booth._

_Temperance nodded. She turned on her heel and headed towards the bedroom, her eyes connected with the Claddagh ring the whole time. As she opened the door, she turned to face Booth._

_"Logically speaking, I thought your job was to protect this family," said Temperance._

_She stepped inside the room and slammed the door shut._

_---_

Temperance's eyes flew open as she sat up slowly. The sound of the door slamming shut always woke her up, the noise echoed through her head. Temperance dropped her head in her hands and rubbed her face, biting her lip. Temperance threw her covers back and dropped her feet on the cold floor, causing a tingle to travel through her toes. She walked towards the door, pulling on her dressing gown, and opened it, stepping out into the hallway. The house was quiet, drowned in silence. Temperance walked down the hall, trying her best not to wake anyone up.

Temperance opened the door to Summer's room and poked her head through. Summer was asleep in her cot, wrapped tightly in her covers and snugglin against her teddies. Tempe, Angela's daughter, slept in the bed. Temperance had brought the bed for when Summer was older, she knew that Summer couldn't sleep in a cot forever. Although, whenever Tempe stayed, she would sleep in the bed seen as she were three years old and too small for a cot. Temperance stepped outside, shutting the door behind her and moved towards the guest room.

Temperance opened the door slowly and shuffled inside. She heard a snore escape from the bed, a smile unfolded over her lips as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Angela's chest rised and fell, her breathing was slow and deep, whilst she drooled on the pillow.

"Ange, I think I'm ready to talk now," whispered Temperance.

"Hodgins! Where did you learn them tricks, you dirty boy!" mumbled Angela.

Temperance shook Angela's shoulder, not wanting to hear anymore dialogue from her dream. Angela groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She blinked a few times and stiffled a yawn, finally she turned to Temperance.

"Sweetie! What's up ? Is everything Ok ?" she questioned, sitting up a little straighter.

"I think I'm ready to talk," sighed Temperance.

Angela smiled. No one, including herself, knew what happened on the night Booth left. Angela had desperatly been trying to get Temperance to open up, however she was rather stubborn and had increased the walls around her. Angela budged over and let Temperance sit besides her on the bed.

As the night progessed, Temperance told Angela about the night when Booth left. However, Temperance didn't involve any of her emotions and just told the story like it was a school report. Angela sat, silently, and listened the whole time, not interuppting her best friend once.

**Thank You Everyoneee for the reviewss :) it means alot! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Booth lay on a dirty, stained, sofa and sighed. He had decided to let Agent Peterson, who had been the other agent picked to come on the investigation, have the bed. The investigation had been dull so far, they were nowhere close to busting this guys ass. The suspect, Jonathan Reid, was suspected for raping four girls and killing three of them, yet they had found no evidence to prove it. The case was becoming cold, extremely cold, and Booth wondered how long until he would be able to go home to his family. He missed Temperance; he missed working with her; he missed her scent; he missed her logic; basically, he missed everything about her. Then there was Summer, his beautiful daughter, whose first birthday he missed. Booth had kicked himself for the last few months, he hated that he missed his daughter's FIRST birthday; afterall, she would only ever have one first birthday.

Booth looked towards the window, peering through the dirty netted curtains. He noticed the sun had rised, he guessed it was probably seven/eight o'clock, and groaned. He knew that he would get up soon, start another day for a useless case and be seperated from his family for a day longer. Booth rolled over, deciding to get a few more hours sleep before his 'partner' awoke him, and wondered what Temperance was doing now ...

-------

"Her tox-screen came back negative," said Cam, passing Temperance the sheet.

Temperance scanned her eyes over the sheet and nodded, adding the sheet to the folder in her arms. Temperance looked towards her office, stepping on her tip-toes slightly, and wondered how Angela was doing. Summer's nanny had been unavailable today, so had Temperance's Father, which left her no other choice but to bring Summer to work. Thankfully, Angela had offered to take care of her Godaughter for the day as she needed to repay Temperance for letting her stay over at her apartment. However, Summer was still suffering from teething and wondered if Angela would be able to cope.

"Well she was pregnant, I suspected she stayed away from alcohol and drugs," added Hodgins.

Temperance turned back and began to listen into the conversation again.

"I cleaned the bones, Doctor Brennan, and only the two bullet holes can be seen," said Jennifer.

Temperance walked over to the metal table and bent over the remains, studying them carefully. Jennifer was right; one bullet hole in the stomach, one bullet hole in the head.

"So, we can definitely say that the two shots were the cause of death ?" asked Cam.

"Definitely," replied Jennifer, nodding her head.

"She obviously looked after herself. She has no broken bones, none that healed over either," informed Temperance, straightening back up.

Temperance heard her cell begin to ring, she excused herself from the group and walked off the platform. She looked at the caller ID and realised it was Harry, causing her to immediantly answer.

"Brennan," she answered.

_"Tempe, I have Belinda's foster parents coming in. You want to help with the interrogation ?"_

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you down there," replied Temperance, hanging up.

She turned her attention back up towards the platform and informed them where she was going. Temperance returned to her office, informed Angela about the interrogation and promised to arrive back to pick up Summer. After kissing Summer on the cheek and ruffling her hair, Temperance dashed out of the lab.

----

"How come you didn't report her missing ?" asked Harry, leaning back in his chair.

Mrs Julie Hughes and Mr George Hughes, foster parents of Belinda Coyle, sat infront of them. Mrs Hughes was a tall, thin, and well toned woman. She had pale skin, dark brown eyes which matched her dark curls. She wore the brightest shade of lipstick and a thick dose of mascara, causing her to look older than she already was. Mrs Hughes was a hairdresser, she worked in her own shop and devoted her life into it. George Hughes was a small, rounded man. His hair was turning grey, in certain places, and his forehead was becoming slightly wrinkled. Mr Hughes was a police man, he had been a police man for over ten years now and was very high up on the money ladder. It was obvious, to Temperance and Harry, that these people were from the 'upper, side of town and were rather rich.

"As you know, Belinda was a foster child and she wasn't keen -"

"She hated it, basically, and we thought she had just run away," sighed Mr Hughes, interupting his wife.

"Did you know Belinda was pregnant ?" asked Temperance, leaning forwards.

Temperance and Harry looked at each other, before turning back to the couple. Surprisingly, neither of them seemed shocked which proved that they obviously knew about her pregnancy.

"Yes," said Mrs Hughes, sticking her nose in the air.

"That's why we thought she would on run away, getting a better life for her baby," frowned Mr Hughes.

"Wouldn't it be safer, not to mention better, to stay here and have the baby in a safe environment ?" questioned Temperance, leaning backwards.

"It would be, for most people, but Belinda was going through a few problems," said Mr Hughes.

"Like ?" asked Harry.

"Her boyfriend, friend problems, her older sister -"

"Older sister ?" interuppted Harry, checking over his folder. "It doesn't mention an older sister living with you."

"No, she didn't. Nadine was over the age limit, she was able to move on with her life," answered Mrs Hughes.

"Listen, Belind was having a rough time. Her boyfriend didn't want to be in her life anymore, her best friend fell out with her because the father of her baby was her ex-boyfriend, her sister was angry with her -"

"Hey, listen, can we have all the names, please ?" asked Harry.

"All of them ?"

"Yep. From the boyfriend to the sister, thanks," smiled Harry, pulling out a pen.

**What did you think? And is the case ok ?If you have any concerns or critism, it is welcome. If you have some good reviews which will boost me up, even better! Loveage x**


	6. Chapter 6

Temperance sat on the sofa, cradling Summer in her arms and trying to feed her a bottle. Summer was being rather fussy, dodging her mouth out of the way of the nipple, and Temperance was becoming impatient. Finally, after much stress, Temperance gave up and slammed the bottle on the coffee table. Summer erupted in tears, her loud wails echoed around the apartment. Temperance sighed in anger and began to bop Summer on her shoulder, praying that she would fall quiet.

Although, ten minutes later, she had was still cradling her crying daughter. Temperance groaned and felt hot tears well up in her eyes, although she pushed them away. Temperance finally gave in and stormed across the apartment, still carrying the wailing Summer. She threw open Summer's bedroom door and shuffled inside, flicking on the light. Temperance lay Summer in her cot, laying her head on the pillow and covering her with her quilt, before leaving the room. Temperance shut the door, hoping it would muffle the crys, and returned to the sitting room.

She threw herself down on the sofa, dropping her head in her hands, and let out a loud sigh. Temperance hadn't wanted children, she had been against it for years, although now she had a daughter. But when she decided to keep the baby, during the difficult time when she chose abortion as an option, she had Booth. Now, fourteen months later, Booth had left her and the pressure of a Mother settled in. Booth had always been there to change her nappies, soothe her when she cried, feed her in the early mornings. Now it was all up to her, even though she had no belief in herself as a Mother. She had never needed anyone, since being abandoned she had become so independant, now she really needed Booth by her side.

Suddenly, a knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

Temperance stood up and shuffled over to the door, dragging her fingers through her hair. She pressed her eye against the peep hole and was suprised to see Harry. She pulled away and wondered whether to open the door, although didn't realise that she had already opened the door.

"Harry, what are you doing here ?" questioned Temperance.

"Hey Tempe, I was just passing by -"

"Come in," interrupted Temperance, stepping aside.

Harry smiled and held up a glass of wine. To any normal woman, without Temperance's intelligence, they would of thought that Harry was trying to seduce her, but Temperance knew better. Harry usually showed up after a stressful day at work, giving her some company and discussing the case. Temperance noticed that she used to talk to Booth about her private life alot, although with Harry she only talked about work.

"I got a background check on the sleeze that our victim went out with," said Harry, holding up a folder.

Temperance heard the muffled sobs coming from Summer's room and groaned. Harry dropped the folder on her sofa, placed the bottle of wine besides the bottle on the coffee table, and headed down the hall. He returned a few minutes later holding Summer, who had stopped crying. Harry sat down on the sofa, balancing Summer on his hip, and smiled.

Temperance headed into the kitchen to grab a few glasses for the wine. She had been surprised at how well Harry was with Summer, as he never talked about his personal life aswell. Temperance wonded how Booth would of reacted if he could see the bonding between her partner and daughter. For a slight moment Temperance wondered if Harry was trying to replace Booth in Summer's life. Although, the thought quickly passed as she returned into the sitting room.

"So, what did you find on the victims ex-boyfriend ?" asked Temperance, taking a seat besides Harry.

Harry supported Summer's back with one hand whilst opening the folder with another. Temperance settled the glasses down on the coffee table and poured some wine into each, trying her best to give the precise measurement in each glass.

"His name is Scott Hampton, seveteen years old, male. He lives in the rough side of D.C, unlike Belinda who lived in the classy side," said Harry, taking a sip of wine.

"Rough side ?" questioned Temperance, placing her glass back on the coffee table.

"Yeah. Like, erm, it is very violent and nearly everyone has a gun. Probably where most suppliers deal," replied Harry, nodding his head.

"Oh," mumbled Temperance, "I can understand that."

"He was arrested, a few months after Belinda's dissapearance, for apparent drug use. But, no one got enough evidence and he was later released," read Harry.

"Where is he now ?" questioned Temperance, sitting Summer on her lap.

"Living with his parents. I'll get an agent to esscort him to the Hoover building tommorow," sighed Harry, rubbing his eyes.

----

The partners sat there for a while talking about the case, whilst drinking wine, and soon it was time for Harry to leave. Temperance put Summer to bed, who had fallen asleep sometime on her knee, before escorting Harry to the door.

"Thanks for having me, Tempe," smiled Harry.

"Thank you for settling her down. With her Father gone -"

"You don't have to explain yourself," interrupted Harry, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," said Temperance.

Harry smiled one last time, before opening the door and stepping outside. Temperance shut the door behind him and sighed. Having Harry around, seeing him with Summer, made her wish that Booth was around even more. Temperance switched off the light and shuffled to her room. Another day had ended, bringing a day closer to when Booth could return.

**I apologise for it being so crap. Been doing spanish coursework for the last hour and needed to get away from it. I love the spanish - they rock! But enough of the hard work for one night. So, please, review! They cheer me up haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was so chuft this morning. I had like 22 reviews overall for my fanfics. Usually I get about three per fanfic but I loads :) I was so happy that I'm going to write a MASSIVE part for all you amazing people! So, please, be a bunch of super stars & continue being the amazing readers you are! :) By the way, this chapter may have some bad language. x**

"So, what did you do last night ?" asked Angela.

Temperance turned her attention to Angela, who had taken a seat opposite her and decided to play twenty questions. Angela had arrived to work, at nine like usual, with a huge smile on her face. Temperance knew that smile; it was the smile that Booth had explained to her. For weeks after Tempe, Angela's child, had been born, Angela had arrived to the Jefforsonian with a tired look. Although, a few months later, she began to arrive with a huge smile and become her cheery self again. Not being a big fan of psychology, Temperance had asked Booth about the change in Angela's personality. Booth had told Temperance about how the smile told everyone about the success of a child sleeping through a whole night.

"Harry came over to talk about the case," replied Temperance, turning her attention back to the computer.

Angela raised her eyebrow. She liked Harry; he was kind, caring and everything a FBI agent needed. Although, he wasn't Booth. Angela had became close with Booth, especially after Temperance's accident three years ago, and became very fond of him. Angela missed having him around, he just seemed to lighten up the place. Angela was about to question her best friend, like she usually did, when Harry walked through the door.

"Hey Tempe, Angela," he smiled.

"Hey," said Angela, rising from her seat.

She cast Harry a smile before saying goodbye to Temperance. Angela left the office, heading in the direction of Hodgins station. Temperance looked up from her computer and greeted Harry, who now sat in Angela's previous seat.

"I've got Scott Hampton arriving in half an hour," said Harry.

"Who ?" questioned Temperance, staring at him with a confused look.

Harry chuckled. It was obvious that Temperance didn't like to remember name, afterall they had only discussed the victims boyfriends name the previous night. Harry stood up and streched his arms, before pulling out his phone.

"The victims boyfriend," answered Harry, "We better go now if we want to get there in time!"

---

"So, how long were you with Miss Coyle ?" asked Temperance.

A young man, no older than seventeen, sat before them. He slouched in his chair, like a bored teenager at school, and mumbled something. Scott had a black jumper on, his hood hung over his face, and he wore black tracksuit bottoms. All of his clothes were in black, which gave him a dangerous look. From the parts of his skin which were showed, Scott was extremely pale. So far, since the moment he walked into the interrorgation room, his attitude had been disgusting and vile-mouthed. The boy, in Temperance's eyes, had no respect for anything or anyone.

"Pardon ?" said Harry, leaning backwards in his chair.

"Few months, suppose," mumbled Scott, keeping his head hung low.

"Did you have sexual intercourse ? questioned Temperance, looking back down at her notes.

"What the fuck, yo! Are you allowed to ask me this ?" shouted Scott, looking up for the first time.

Temperance noticed his eyes. They seemed black, dangerous, and she knew they would intimidate anyone under a stare. Although, Temperance noticed a hint of hurt and fear to them, something that probably most people didn't see about them.

"Language," warned Harry. "And, yes, we can ask you these questions."

Scott sighed and sat up straight, leaning onto the table. His hands clamped together, he began to look around the room with searching eyes. Finally, after a few silent minutes, he turned his attention back to the agent and his partner.

"Yer, we, yanno, did it and crap. You're the feds, you'll probably know that she was pregnant," sighed Scott, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we know," said Harry.

"How come you left her ?" asked Temperance, not noticing how blunt she was being.

Scott looked up into her eyes, the flicker of hurt striked across them oncemore. Temperance softened her gaze and leaned back in her chair, waiting for the boy to answer her question.

"Yanno, gunna be a Father & crap. I just couldn't 'andle it, so I finished 'er," muttered Scott, shaking his head.

"Do you regret it ?" said Harry.

"She were used to it," replied Scott, simply.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" questioned Harry.

Harry cocked his head to the side. Scott hadn't answered his question, his response was steered far away from the question he asked. Harry couldn't work out what Scott meant, he wondered what Belinda was used to.

"Bein' left. Was in 'er nature," answered Scott, shrugging his shoulders.

Temperance's head jerked up. He had meant because she was a Foster Child, that was what she had been used to; being left alone. Temperance's hands curled up into fists as she watched Scott shrug his shoulders. She suddenly became aware of Harry's gaze, she uncurled her fists and took a deep breath.

"When did you last see her ?" asked Temperance, through clenched teeth.

"Few days before she dissapeared," said Scott.

---

Temperance, for once, was grateful to finish work. She had become rather irritated whilst interrorgating Scott, who proved her theory of being disrespectful as the interview grew longer. Now, a few hours later, Temperance entered into a huge building. The building was decorated in bright colours, work of young children, and photographs of newborn babies. Temperance entered through a pair of sliding doors and was greeted by Miss Hopkirk, Summer's nanny.

Miss Hopkirk was average height and weight. A short ponytail hung her black hair, keeping it tidy, and her brown eyes pierced Temperance. She flashed of her tan in a short skirt, which made Temperance scoff, and a pink blouse. Miss Hopkirk cocked her head to the side, a wave of confussion unravelled across her face.

"Doctor Brennan, why are you here ?" she asked.

Temperance stopped infront of her, raising her eyebrow.

"To pick up my daughter," replied Temperance, bluntly.

"She has already been picked up," said Miss Hopkirk.

Temperance's eyes widened. Her daughter had been picked up already ? Panic began to rush through Temperance's veins, causing her to question Miss Hopkirk with an extreme amount of coldness.

**A/N: Anyone want to guess who picked up Summer ? & Thanks again for all the reviewss! Please continue sending them in. More reviews cause me to write more for all you amazing people! :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

Temperance shoved her key in the lock, although she was surprised when the door slowly opened. Temperance pulled out her key, pocketing it in her handbag, and looked up the hall.

"This is why I should have a gun," she muttered.

Temperance pushed the door open with her foot, cursing as it creaked loudly, and tip-toed inside. She closed the door behind her and looked around, squinting her eyes. Even though the light was on, no one was present in the sitting room. Temperance dropped her back on the kitchen table and moved towards the hall way, trying it ignore the echo of her high heels. On her way through the kitchen, she hastily picked up a frying pan which lay discarded on the side.

She moved further down the hall, she heard footsteps approach her. She stood infront of Summer's door, the frying pan was clung tighter in her arms, as she heard the footsteps grow louder. Temperance raised her arm, directing the frying pan above her head, and took a deep breath. The door opened, Temperance swung and missed her target as she realised who it was. The frying pan slowly dropped besides her side as her eyes studied the man infront of her.

"Bones," smiled Booth.

His charm smile was in full tact, flashing his straight white teeth. A smile tugged at the corners of Temperance's mouth, although soon vanished. Booth stepped forward, holding his arms wide open for her to tangle herself in. However, Temperance Brennan did quite the opposite.

"BOOTH! How DARE you take OUR daughter without informing ME first," she yelled.

She began to smack him in the chest with the frying pan, obviously not realising how ridiculous she looked. She unleashed all her anger with each blow to the chest, her nostrils flaring, as she continued to yell at him. Temperance wondered if Booth understood how irrational he had behaved, which by the look on his face he clearly hadn't, and continued to hit him.

Booth yelped, holding up his hands to defend his chest. It wasn't the response he had been looking for, it had been the quite opposite. Although, after many years of knowing her, he should of known that Temperance was no ordinary woman. He hastily closed the door behind him with one hand, whilst continuing to defend his chest with the other.

Although, slowly, she began to stop hitting him with the frying pan, deciding to shout at him instead.

"I thought she had been kidnapped! You clearly didn't understand how irrational -"

Booth seized his moment, noticing the frying pan lay loosely next to her side, and pressed his lips upon hers. At first Booth didn't think she would respond to the kiss, although when he felt her tongue lick his lips for entrance, he nearly jumped for joy. The kiss soon ended, both of them needing a supply of oxygen. Booth smiled and brushed a strand of hair off her face, rubbing his thumb against her skin.

"Don't think by kissing me that you won't be punished," said Temperance, waggling her finger.

"Geez, Bones! A guy goes away for a long time and this is how you welcome him back!" groaned Booth, shaking his head.

Temperance dropped the frying pan and pulled Booth into a hug. Booth chuckled and hugged her back, squeezing her tightly. A smile creeped upon both of their faces, although the other couldn't see ...

----

**One Hour Later ...**

Booth had shared his expirience on the mission with Temperance, who sat and interrupted throughout it. Booth had be so grateful when the case was closed, he had been hoping to return home soon before he got grey hairs.

"I'm so proud of you, Temperance," smiled Booth.

"What for ?" questioned Temperance, raising her eyebrow.

Booth chuckled. Temperance had never been able to see what was right infront of her, unless it had the words 'logical' and 'rational' plastered over it. He smiled and took her hands in his, entwining their fingers.

"For how well you have raised Summer," he answered.

Temperance nodded. She had found in quite difficult, even with the help of her friends, and hoped she would never have to go through it again. She loved Summer, more than she had ever thought she could love a child, although she was a handful. Temperance had grown up without both parents, which was bad enough, and hopefully Summer would be able to have both of hers to help raise her.

Suddenly, Temperance's phone began to ring. Temperance pulled out her cell and looked at the caller ID. It was Harry. Temperance excused herself and stood up, heading towards the bedroom. She threw open the phone and placed it besides her ear, shutting the door with her foot. She knew she would have to tell Booth about her new partner sometime, although she didn't want to ruin his first night back home.

"Brennan," she answered.

_"Tempe! I was talking to Jennifer and she suggested we should try to find the missing bullets."_

"To track down the gun and owner ?" asked Temperance, nodding her head.

_"Yeah. So, tommorow, we are going to interrorgate Belinda's best friend and then her sister,"_

"How does that help us retrieve the missing bullets ?"

_"Because maybe they know something. Something that we yet to find out," replied Harry._

"Ok. Thanks, Harry, bye!" said Temperance, shutting her phone.

---

That night, for the first time in months, Temperance Brennan slept in the arms of her soul mate.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Also, a big thanks to everyone who puts this story on story alert! :) I am amazed at all the reviews as I know this is not the most amazing fanfic. So, please, continue with your awesome reviews! :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Going to change the name. I'm going to start calling Temperance .. 'Brennan' from now on. I don't know but I feel it is like a personal connection using her first name, like it should only be used for when people are trying to help her. Weird, huh ? But here is more for you! ;)**

Brennan was greeted by silence the next morning. At first, when her alarm clock began to ring, she was torn between worry and relief. She had not been woken up, like many other nights, by her distaught daughter who was suffering from teething pains. However, when she looked besides her, she realised Booth wasn't lay next to her which caused her to worry.

Brennan threw back the covers and jumped up. She grabbed her dressing gown, tightening it securely around her frame, and rushed out of her bedroom. Her first destination was to Summer's room, where she hoped to see her daughter sleeping. Although, when she arrived at her door, the cot was empty and Summer was nowhere to be seen. Brennan groaned. Had Booth took her again ? Brennan made her way into the kitchen area, choosing some approriate swear words to call Booth, when she suddenly noticed a piece of paper stuck to the fridge. Brennan snatched the note off the fridge and read it, cursing Booth oncemore.

_'Summer seemed fussy. Took her for some air._

_I will be home intime to take you to work._

_I love you,_

_Booth.'_

Brennan shoved the note in her pocket and walked back to her bedroom. She stripped from her night clothes, depositing them in the laundry basket, and got dressed. She pulled on a white, long sleeved top over head and straightened it down. Next she pulled on a long, black skirt which ended above her knee, the bottom was decorated in sequins. Brennan sat down on her bed and pulled on some knee-high black boots, zipping them up at the side. Brennan stood up and walked out of the room, returning to the kitchen.

---

Brennan sat in the front of the SUV, although kept spinning around in her seat to check on Summer. Summer sat, in her car seat, in the back of the SUV with her teddy clutched in her hand. Unfortunately, Miss Hopkirk was unavailable once again and her Father had gone visiting Russ, which had gave Brennan no other choice than to take Summer to work. Booth had offered to take care of her, but Brennan promised that Angela had nothing to do at the moment and enjoyed looking after their daughter. Booth had no other option but to give up.

Brennan had been sat in her seat, twiddling her thumbs, and constantly gazing out of the window. She had not told Booth about Harry yet, unsure of how he would react. Brennan had decided, after a long hard thinking session and piling up the pro's and con's, that she was going to continue to be Harry's partner. Even though it seemed unfair on Booth, it seemed safer for their daughter.

"So, Bones, I'll talk to Cullen and -"

"I already have a partner," interrupted Brennan.

"What ?" questioned Booth, his eyes widening.

Booth turned to look at her, his eyes studied hers as he wondered if she was being serious. Brennan felt his eyes upon her and turned to face him.

"Booth! Keep your eyes on the road, we have a child in the back," she scolded.

Booth turned his attention back on the road, mumbling an apology to Summer, and sighed. He had feared this; Brennan getting a new partner. He hated knowing that some other agent was working with her, spending most of the day with her, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Since when ?" Booth asked.

"After you left, the first week since you had been gone," replied Brennan, focusing her attention upon the road.

"What's his name ?" asked Booth, tightening his grip upon the steering wheel.

Booth tried to stay calm, he knew it wasn't Brennan's fault and he had no right to be angry with her. He also remembered about his daughter in the back, he never wanted to argue with Brennan infront of Summer.

"Harry. Listen, Booth, I know your alpha male tendencies are causing you to be jelous, but Harry is a good guy -"

"Do I get to meet him ?" said Booth, rather stiffly.

"If that is what you want," answered Brennan.

"It is," said Booth.

"Fine," shrugged Brennan, turning her gaze back to the window.

"Fine," muttered Booth.

An awkward silence fell upon them, only the sounds of Summers gurgles and laughs could be heard in the back as they pulled into the Jefforsonian car park. Brennan was the first to get out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her, and turning to the back passenger door. Brennan opened the door and unbuckled the car seat, pulling it out of the car. Booth joined her and offered to carry Summer in the car seat, but Brennan refused. The awkward silence fell upon them again ...

---

Angela shrieked as the family walked inside. She was stood up on the platform where she had a great view of everyone who came into the lab. Brennan was slightly infront of Booth, carrying Summer in her car seat, with a cold look on her face. Whilst Booth walked behind, his hands shoved into his pockets, looking around the lab. Angela ignored the emotions the two were dealing with, which she could sense from their entrance, and rushed down towards them.

"BOOTH!" she squeeled.

"Hey Ange -"

Booth was cut off as Angela flung herself upon him, trapping him in a tight hug. Booth chuckled and lightly patted her on the back. Angela pulled away and smiled at him, giving him a wink. She then turned her attention upon Brennan, who she hugged, and then pinched Summer's cheeks. Brennan walked away, not even notifying the other two, and locked herself in her office.

"Did you know she had a new partner ?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, sweetie, I did. Harry is alright, but no one could replace you, Booth!" Angela smiled, patting him reassuringly on the arm. "Anyway, how was your mission ?"

Booth noticed a flash of danger strike in Angela's eyes as she smirked.

"Awful. We had to come back after the guy I was paired up with blew our cover," groaned Booth, shaking his head.

"Unlucky," sighed Angela. "So, did you get me a souvenir ?"


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan sat on her sofa, Summer sat in her arms, as she waited for Harry to arrive. Booth had spent the last five minutes knocking on the door, which had irritated Brennan and made Summer cry, although he gave up when no one answered. Brennan had just been in time to watch him head towards Angela's office, probably gone to question her on Brennan's new partner. The last thing Brennan needed was for Booth to do his usual stunt and run a background check on her partner. Harry, who was from the same building as Booth, was fairly new to the FBI and he didn't need a more exprienced agent looking in on him.

Brennan groaned when she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and balanced Summer on her hip, turning around to see Jennifer stood at the door. The anger drained from Brennan as she unlocked the door, gesturing for Jennifer to step inside so she could lock it oncemore. Jennifer shuffled inside quickly, she had noticed the tension between Brennan and Agent Booth before, and waited whilst she locked the door. Once Brennan had locked the door, she rearranged Summer on her hips, before stalking over to her desk. Jennifer rushed behind and took the seat opposite her.

"Doctor Hodgins found that the back of the victims jeans were stained with a sooty residue made up of lead and carbon, benzene and adlehydes," said Jennifer, looking through the folder.

"Engine exhaust," replied Brennan, nodding her head.

"Yes. Hodgins said that she must of been stood behind the exhaust pipe of a car, stood very closely indeed," answered Jennifer. "He said he also found dog hairs on her t-shirt!"

"Dog hairs ?" questioned Brennan, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes," said Jennifer.

"Ok. Anything else ?" asked Brennan.

"Cam said that in order to find the gun which killed our victim, basically, we need to find the bullets which killed her," said Jennifer.

"I found no bullets at the scene."

"Which means that our victim may not have been killed in the alley," said Jennifer.

Brennan nodded. She looked out of her window, her eyes widened. Brennan immediantly stood up, pushing Summer into Jennifer's arms and asking her to take her to Angela. Jennifer nodded and looked down at Summer, who she became fond of.

"I'm interrorgating the victims best friend and older sister today, I will see if they know anything that could inform us of any major suspects," shouted Brennan from over her shoulder.

---

"Harry!" Brennan called.

Harry tore his eyes away from Booth, who stood infront of Harry with a huge smirk, and greeted his partner. Booth shoved his hands in his pocket and smiled at his girlfriend, greeting her with a strong kiss on the lips. Brennan noticed his alpha male tendencies kicking in, she noticed how he deepened their kiss to claim he owned her.

"You do not own me," whispered Brennan, rather quietly so only Booth could hear.

Booth only replied with a shrug and his usual charm smile. Harry looked around the lab, feeling himself becoming more uncomfortable by the second, and was happy to see Jennifer taking Summer to Angela.

"Summer here ?" smiled Harry, turning towards Brennan.

"Yes. Her babysitter was unavailable today, as was my Father," answered Brennan, returning his smile.

"You want any kids, Harry ?" asked Booth.

Brennan avoided the urge to hit Booth. She noticed the look of discomfort on Harry's face by this question, she also noticed he began to fidgit and rub the back of his neck. Brennan turned her gaze to Booth who was smiling and keeping a close look on Harry, his hands still shoved in his pockets.

"Erm, not at the moment," Harry finally muttered.

"Oh," said Booth, nodding his head.

Silence fell upon the three. A very uneasy and awkward silence.

"Still a virgin, hey ?" asked Booth.

A huge smirk unfolded across his lips. He received a dig in the ribs from Brennan, who cast him a dirty glare, before apologising to Harry for his actions. Booth rolled his eyes, wondering when his girlfriend had become so polite.

"And, Booth, Cultural anthropologists have discovered that romantic love and sexual jealousy are universal features of human relatio sexual jealousy and ideals of romantic love, and appear to be deeply embedded in human nature," stated Brennan, nships. Social values related to virginity reflect bothraising her eyebrow at him.

"I apologise for being rude, Harry, there is nothing wrong with being a virgin," said Booth, forcing himself not to laugh.

"Actually -"

"Haven't we got to interrorgate some possible murder suspects ?" asked Brennan.

"Yes," replied Harry, looking at his watch.

"I will see you later," said Brennan, quickly pressing a kiss on Booth's cheek.

Booth nodded and waved off his girlfriend. Brennan gave him one more glare before walking out of the lab. Booth chuckled to himself as he headed towards Angela's office, planning on telling Angela everything which had just occured.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Two interrorgations. A new lead on a suspect. Some B/B fluff with their daughter. Max comes round to visit his grandaughter. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favourites or story alerts. There is no story without the readers! I also apologise for the poorness and length of the chapter; I promise a much longer piece tommorow. Thanks again :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Thanks so much everyone. Geez, can't believe it is only seven o'clock where I am. I was expecting it to be much later. I have a few good hours before homework and bed, might aswell spend it writing some more stuff for you amazing people! :) BY THE WAY - SAME CHAPTER, ALTHOUGH I HAVE CHANGED THE SPELLING ERRORS! x**

"Dead ?"

Chloe Simpson, the best friend of their victim, sat before them. A shaky hand travelled to her mouth, covering it in shock, as a few tears tumbled from her eyes. Her long blonde hair fell over her eyes, blocking the view of her twinkling blue eyes. Chloe, in Brennan's opinion, was an attractive young girl. She had long straight blonde hair with blue eyes, the typical blonde hair and blue eyed combination. She wore a thick layer of foundation, causing her skin to look a faint orange colour, and wore a strong layer of mascara. Her lips were coated in a smooth pink lipgloss, which Brennan could smell from opposite the table. Chloe was obviously one of _those _girls.

"Yes. Shot in the -"

"I don't think she needs to hear the details," whispered Harry, placing his hand upon Brennan's arm.

Brennan nodded and looked away from Chloe, gazing around the room. Harry apologised and clapsed his hands together, straightening up in his seat as he studied Chloe.

"You hadn't spoke for a few weeks before her death. Is that correct ?" asked Harry.

"Erm -"

"I would advise you to tell the truth," said Harry.

"Yes, we hadn't spoke for a while. She were, yanno, pregnant with _his _kid," replied Chloe.

Brennan noticed a flash of anger, mixed in with some hurt, flash in her eyes. Brennan placed her hand on Harry's arm, gesturing for him to let her speak as she leaned closer.

"You loved him, didn't you ? The man who she was pregnant with," said Brennan, searching Chloe's eyes.

Chloe looked straight at Brennan, their eyes clashed together as she nodded.

"Yer, I was," she whispered.

"Be honist, do it for Belinda," said Harry.

"I was in a relationship, if that's what you wanna call it, for about two years with him. He finished me, guess he got bored, and turned to her for comfort," hissed Chloe.

"I'm -"

"I FREAKIN LOVED THE GUY! I guess love isn't enough, I think there needs to be more than love in any relationship now!"

"We're sorry," frowned Harry, touching her hand.

Chloe shrugged it off and stood up, pacing the small room.

"It isn't enough for your heart to break, not now, because everyone's is broken," whispered Chloe.

**---**

Brennan sat in Booth's office, sharing the events of the interrorgation. Booth listened as Brennan told him about her interrogation, he had lived months without hearing her voice and was now grateful to hear her ramble on. Summer lay in Booth's arms, resting her head upon his chest, and slept peacefully. Booth had taken Summer off Angela, who had interrorgated him about his mission, and brought her back to his office. Booth tried to refill the moments in which he had missed in the last few months ...

"You know, Booth, you were extremely rude to Harry," said Brennan.

Booth looked up from his daughter and tried to control the smirk he was bound to flash.

"I'm sorry, Bones," replied Booth, biting inside of his cheek.

Booth wasn't sorry at all, he just didn't want to anger Brennan. Infact, more than anything, he was jelous. Booth chuckled mentally at this thought. He was jelous of a younger FBI agent who hardly had any expirience and had no chance of ever dating a woman like Brennan.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to, it's Harry," answered Brennan.

Booth groaned; he saw this coming.

"Don't groan, Booth! What right did you have to speak to him like that ?"

"I was jelous, alright ? J-E-L-U-S!" grunted Booth.

He felt Summer wriggle besides his body, although when he looked down she was still sleeping.

"Of Harry ?" said Brennan.

Booth nodded.

A loud giggle erupted from Brennan's lips. If Booth hadn't seen her lips move then he wouldn't of thought a noise like that could come from Brennan. Soon enough, Booth began to laugh aswell. The two lovers sat in his office, laughing uncontrollobly as their daughter continued to sleep. Finally, five minutes of laughter aside, Brennan became serious again.

"You never have to be jelous of Harry, Booth. I have a daughter with you, I am in love with you, why would I turn away from that ? I had no parents growing up, as you remember, and I don't want Summer to go through the same expirience," whispered Brennan.

Booth stood up, tightening his grip on Summer in his arms, and walked around his desk. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on Brennan's lip, pulling away before she was able to kiss back.

"Jelousy is always born with love but it does not die with it," said Brennan, her eyes twinkling.

"Wow, Bones, that was beautiful," smiled Booth, stroking her cheek with his free hand.

"I heard Angela say it before," replied Brennan, shrugging her shoulders.

"How romantic," chuckled Booth.

Brennan stood up and straighted her outfit. She picked her handbag up off the desk and kissed Booth on the cheek. She then turned to Summer and planted a kiss on her forehead, trying her best not to disturb the sleeping child.

"I'll see you later," said Booth.

Brennan nodded and walked towards the door, throwing her handbag over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Booth ? Jelous is spelt; J-E-A-L-O-U-S, not J-E-L-U-S," corrected Brennan.

**---**

A tall, slim woman sat infront of them. The woman had long, smooth, black hair which straighted down her back. Her eyes, which were brown and deep, were almost identical as her sisters. Her skin was awfully tanned, Brennan guessed that she had been on a sunbed for far too long. The woman, who went by the name of Nadine Coyle, patted her eyes with a tissue as Brennan broke the terrible news. A strangled sob erupted from Nadine's lips as she pressed the tissue on her eyes, smuding her mascara.

"Her poor baby aswell," whispered Nadine, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry for you loss, your sister and niece or nephew, but we have to ask some questions," said Harry, placing his hand upon Nadine's.

Nadine nodded. Her bottom lip trembled as she rubbed underneath her eyes, trying to erase the evidence that she had cried, and slumped in her chair. Harry pulled out a folder and flipped it open, sliding it between him and Brennan.

"How long did you know your sister was pregnant ?" questioned Brennan.

"A few weeks," said Nadine, nodding her head gently.

"When did she tell you ? Or did you just find out ?"

"She came to my apartment, a couple of weeks ago, with tears running down her face. I welcomed her inside and comforted her, but I didn't pressure her about the emotion she was portraying," answered Nadine.

"What happened after you comforted her ?" asked Brennan, folding her arms over her chest.

"She told me why she had came. Her Foster Dad had argued with her, she said that he had screamed at her. What about ? I do not know. But, I do know, it shook her up. She blurted out about her pregnancy after," sighed Nadine, rubbing her temple.

"Did she stay the night ?" said Harry.

"No. She returned to her Foster Parents."

"Did she contact you in the next few days ?" asked Harry.

"No. That night, when she came around to my apartment, it was the last time I ever saw her," cried Nadine.

Fresh tears poured down her face as she wept into her hands.

"I was her Foster Dad, I can feel it! It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let her go home! sobbed Nadine.

Brennan and Harry looked at each other, each thinking the same thoughts ...

**---**

"We need a warrant for his gun," said Brennan.

The partners now sat in Harry's office. It wasn't as large as Booth's, neither was it decorated besides a few photographs of Harry's family.

"I agree. I think we should also get a warrant for his car, if what your team told us is right -"

"Which it is, then we can search for any more evidence. For example; dog hairs," interrupted Brennan, a small smile unfolding across her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

The partners stood side by side as the door opened. The house was one of your typical large houses, just outside the city area, which had a large front garden and a swimming pool in the back. Brennan's thought immediately turned to Booth; he would have scoffed at their house. Brennan felt someone nudge her shoulder and turned to see Harry pointing at their car, which was parked on the drive besides the house. Brennan changed her position, showing signs of wanting to search the car for evidence, although Harry laid a firm hand on her shoulder and told her to be patient.

Brennan huffed. She turned her attention back to the front door and knocked again, wondering why no one had answered them yet. Finally, a few minutes later, Mrs Hughes answered the door. Her smile faltered when she realised who it was and turned back down the hall.

'George!' she cried.

Her husband rushed towards the door in a matter of minutes. Questioning looks sprung upon his face as his eyes observed Brennan and Harry.

'Can I help you?' asked Mr Hughes.

'We have a warrant for your gun, Mr Hughes,' said Brennan, flashing Harry a look.

Harry pulled the warrant out of his coat pocket and unfolded it, straightening out the creases, before passing it to Mr Hughes. Mrs Hughes leaned forward and read over her husbands shoulder, her eyes widening as she finished the end of the warrant.

'What is this about?' questioned Mrs Hughes, her eyes straying between her husband and the two partners.

Brennan looked at Harry who quickly began to explain. Brennan wondered how long it would take before she would be able to return to the lab to see Booth and Summer; also she was rather impatient to find out whether Mr Hughes gun matched the bullet in their victim.

'It wasn't that type of argument,' declared Mr Hughes.

'Then what were you arguing about?' said Harry, raising his eyebrow.

Brennan tightened her coat around her frame, wondering why they hadn't been invited inside their home. However Brennan didn't want to seem rude and was grateful for Booth teaching her 'social skills'.

'Belinda wanted to abort her baby; I just couldn't let her do it. We argued about whether it was best for her or not,' stated Mr Hughes.

'Did you see Belinda after she left for her sisters?' asked Brennan, wanting to include herself in their discussion.

'No, I never saw her again,' said Mr Hughes, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry nodded, although the suspicion never left his blue eyes. He rearranged his scarf before placing a small smile upon his face and nodded towards the warrant.

'Would you please fetch us your gun, Mr Hughes,' said Harry.

Mr Hughes nodded before returning down the hall to get his gun. Mrs Hughes kept in position at the door, her eyes never leaving the ground. Brennan decided to deepen their trail of evidence by asking Mrs Hughes a personal question.

'Do you have a dog?' questioned Brennan.

Mrs Hughes jumped up, looking nervous by their question, however she nodded her head.

'We've had Scooby for three years now. A chocolate Labrador,' elaborated Mrs Hughes, returning her gaze to the floor.

Brennan nodded.

Mr Hughes returned with a wooden box in his hands. _G.H_ was engraved on the top of the box, which Brennan worked out was his initials. He passed the box to Harry, who opened it and looked at the gun lay in its presence. Harry closed the lid and passed it to Brennan, who pulled out an evidence bag from her briefcase and placed it inside.

'Mr Hughes, the warrant also states that we are able to search your car,' said Brennan after placing the gun in her briefcase.

Mr Hughes nodded and pulled a pair of keys out of his car. He stepped out of the door and positioned himself in an angle which would allow him to open his car. He pressed a button on the key and the front lights of the car flashed.

'Thank you,' smiled Harry, placing a hand on Brennan's shoulder.

The two partners walked down the path and headed towards the drive. Harry held onto Brennan's briefcase as she pulled on some rubber gloves. She stood in front of the boot and looked up at Harry, who nodded. She carefully opened the boot of the car and stepped closer.

Firstly, she ran her hand across the floor of the boot. She looked back at her hand and wasn't surprised to see dog hairs stuck on various places of her hands.

'What do you have?' asked Harry, leaning closer.

'Dog hairs,' stated Brennan. 'Could you pass me an evidence bag, please?'

Harry nodded and opened her briefcase. He pulled out an evidence bag and passed it to Brennan. Brennan slowly peeled off her glove, which was covered in dog hairs, and dropped it into the evidence bag. She placed it beside the bag with the gun in and grabbed another rubber glove.

'Hodgins will be able to tell us if the dog hairs are a match by the root,' said Brennan, noticing the glance from Harry.

Harry nodded. Brennan turned her attention back to the boot whilst Harry observed. She ran her hand across the bottom of the boot; however she wasn't looking for dog hairs this time. When her hand didn't come in contact with anything hard, or which was made of metal, she sighed. Brennan sat on the edge of the boot and squinted. A sudden hole pierced into the back of the seats caught Brennan's eyes.

'Could you pass me my tweezers, please?' said Brennan.

'Sure thing, Tempe,' replied Harry.

He passed her the set of blue tweezers and stepped back once more. Brennan dug the tweezers into the firm cushion-y material of the seat and smiled when the tweezers came in contact with something reasonably hard. She gave a quick pull and was greeted by a bullet caught between the tweezers. Harry was already waiting with an evidence bag this time as she dropped the bullet inside.

'There should be one more,' stated Brennan.

Harry nodded.

Although ten more minutes later, Brennan was unable to find another bullet in the boot. She jumped out and strutted towards the back door of the car. She pulled it open and stepped inside, her eyes squinting for anything metal. She found the bullet immediately. It was just visible from underneath the driver's seat and shined in the light. Brennan leant down and snapped the tweezers around it. She jumped back out of the car and turned to Harry, holding up the second bullet which was clasped in her tweezers.

'Found our evidence,' she grinned.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really hope this chapter has improved. Once again, thank you! x**


	13. Chapter 13

The Booth family, including Parker, sat in Sweets Office. Parker was sat on the floor with Summer, who was leaning against the sofa, and was trying to teach her pat-a-cake. Whilst Brennan and Booth sat on the sofa, their arms and legs both crossed, staring at Sweets.

'You may wonder why I have brought you here,' said Sweets.

'Yeah, we are. Me and Bones aren't partners now, so we don't need _Partners _therapy,' replied Booth, earning a nod from Brennan.

'Yes, however this session will now be a _family _therapy,' smiled Sweets, clapping his hands together.

Booth rolled his eyes and slouched lower into the sofa, forcing himself not to make a comment about how Sweets lacked a life. Brennan, however, nodded her head slowly before opening her mouth to speak.

'Sweets, my family does not need therapy,' said Brennan, 'and, if you don't mind, I need to get back to work on my case.'

'No need! I have rung Harry, who promised me that he would interrogate your suspect and will fill you in later. Angela said you need to spend more time with your family,' smiled Sweets.

'When she said that, Sweets, I think she meant that we need to go to the park to feed the ducks or somethin',' grunted Booth, rolling his eyes.

"Are we feeding the ducks, Daddy?' asked Parker, looking up at his Father.

'Later, bud, we will go when Bones has finished work,' smiled Booth.

Sweets scribbled down a few notes as he watched this interaction. He was also interested in the response Parker had with his younger sister and intended on questioning Booth or Brennan about it later. However he noticed he was angering his patients and decided to turn the topic onto something they would willingly discuss without force.

'Tell me about this case you're working on, Doctor Brennan,' said Sweets, looking up form his pad.

Booth finally looked interested as he straightened up slightly. Bones had been working constantly, coming home later and leaving for work later, so he hardly got time to question her about this case. Brennan sighed in relief as she realised that this was a topic which she would like to discuss.

'We have arrested the victims foster dad, Harry is interrogating him at the moment,' said Brennan.

'Prime suspect?' questioned Booth.

'Yes. Our victims sister told us how her Foster Dad had argued with our victim, although he was arguing about if she should keep the baby or not,' replied Brennan, leaning forward slightly to check on Summer.

'Did he want her to keep the baby or not?' said Sweets, scribbling down on his pad.

'He wanted her to keep it, although she had doubts. We found forensic evidence which tied him in the murder. The gun, which killed our victim, belonged to him and the missing bullets were in the trunk of their car,' smiled Brennan, looking proud of herself.

Sweets lifted up his head, cocking it to the side slightly, as an expression of confusion passed across his young face. Booth was first to notice this and leant back in his chair, raising an eyebrow.

'What are you thinking?' asked Booth.

'I have read the file on the case so far. The victim was shot in the head and stomach and dumped in a dustbin, correct?' said Sweets, directing his question at Brennan.

Brennan nodded.

'The foster dad didn't kill her,' said Sweets, grinning smugly.

'Huh?'

'Do you have evidence supporting your claim?' asked Brennan, raising her eyebrow.

'Whoever killed your victim was disgusted by her, they compared her to trash –'

'Because they dumped her in a bin?'

'Correct. Whoever killed her was disgusted by her pregnancy as she had a gun shot wound to the stomach. The killer wanted the baby dead as much as the victim, they couldn't bare the fact that she was pregnant,' replied Sweets, nodding his head.

'And the foster dad wanted her to keep the baby; he wasn't disgusted by her pregnancy,' concluded Booth, clapping his hands together.

Parker stood up and sat between Brennan and Booth. Booth bent down and picked up Summer, who now looked lonely sat on the floor by herself, and sat her on his knee. Parker began to tug at Booth's sleeve and question him when they were going home.

'Sweets, we are cutting this session short –'

'Like always,' mumbled Sweets.

'Summer needs putting down for a nap, Parker is bored, Bones needs to get back to her lab and I need a coffee,' said Booth, rising to his feet.

He positioned Summer on his hip and held onto Parkers hand as they exited the office. Suddenly Brennan's phone began to ring.

'Brennan,' she answered.

'_Hey, Doctor B, think you can come back to the lab? I may have found an important piece of evidence that could blow this cause wide open,' chuckled Hodgins._

'We're on our way,' replied Brennan, hanging up.

'Need to go to the lab?' asked Booth, stopping in front of the elevator.

'Yes. You can lay Summer to sleep in her crib there, I'm sure Angela will take Parker for a trip around the museum and you can get yourself a coffee whilst you're there,' smiled Brennan, stepping inside the elevator.

**I apologise for the lameness of this piece. And how boring it was. After this case is solved, I promise that we will get more Family fluff and see abit more of Summer and Angela's child. But for now, we have a murderer to catch! ******


	14. Chapter 14

Brennan pulled on her lab coat and fastened it up. She took Summer from Booth's grasp, who was trying to keep firm hold of the coffee cup in his other hand, and balanced her on her hip. Parker had already made his own way to Angela's office, where Tempe – Angela's daughter – probably was. Summer wriggled in Brennan's arms, whimpering a few sobs.

'Her teething pains are being a real pain in the arse,' said Booth, taking a sip of his coffee.

Brennan could see the urge that Booth possessed when he was unable to help Summer. Summer had the ability to charm her Father, though not with a smile as Booth himself and Parker shared, but with her big blue eyes. Booth chucked the polystyrene cup in the bin and followed Brennan out of the door.

They found Parker playing with Tempe on the floor, a wide spread of building blocks between them, with Angela and Hodgins watching happily. The married couple's hands were intertwined and they both shared the same loved-up expression on their faces. Even Brennan, who came across as a cold person, couldn't help smile at the connection between Parker and Tempe, even though Brennan had never doubted Parker as an older brother for a second.

'Hey, Ange, can you watch Summer whilst she takes a sleeping session?' asked Brennan.

Angela looked up at her best friend and nodded. She dropped Hodgins hand and took the sleepy Summer from Brennan's arm, placing her on her hip. She flashed Brennan and Booth a reassuring smile before walking over to the cot, which stayed in her office for obvious reasons, and lay Summer down.

'Doctor Hodgins, I believe you had some evidence to tell me about,' said Brennan.

'I sure did,' smiled Hodgins.

The two of them made their way to the platform, Booth following behind.

Hodgins swiped his card and took the stairs two at a time. Brennan and Booth both followed behind, less enthusiastically, and stopped besides the computer Hodgins was sat at.

'Doctor Brennan, you're back. How was your session with Sweets?' asked Cam, joining the others.

'Is she being sarcastic?' Brennan whispered to Booth.

Booth bit back a laugh and shook his head. Brennan's lack of social skills always seemed to amuse him, though he'd never tell her that as he didn't want her to take it the wrong way.

'You had something to update us on, Hodgins?' said Cam, turning to Hodgins and choosing to ignore Brennan's question to Booth.

Hodgins nodded and clapped his hands together. He spun around on the computer and began to type away in full Squint-speed. A document finally popped up with various amount of information on it, which only Hodgins was able to understand, before he spun around to address the others.

'I was examining the gun when I found a residue on the trigger,' said Hodgins, nodding to the gun which lay in a metal container on the steel table.

The other three looked at the gun before turning back to Hodgins, waiting to hear the rest of his tale.

'I took a sample of it and found out that it was Glycol, Sodium lauryl sulfate and Ammonium chloride,' stated Hodgins, waving his hand towards the computer screen.

Booth raised his eyebrows and Cam looked at Hodgins as if she were waiting for him to explain.

'What's that?' asked Cam and Booth in unite.

'Ingredients that are commonly used in shampoo,' replied Brennan, looking at Hodgins to confirm her answer.

Hodgins nodded. 'Yeah, what she said.'

Booth squinted his eyes and still looked confused. Though Cam seemed more understanding now and nodded her head, looking at the results on the computer screen.

'We have proof that Mr Hughes killed Belinda. What does shampoo having anything to do with it?' questioned Booth, shaking his head.

Brennan looked deep in thought for a moment. Booth could almost hear the wheels inside her head turning as her mind went into full Genius mode. The others watched her as she seemed to be drawing up all the evidence and working out her own conclusion.

'Shampoo,' she mumbled.

Everyone seemed that focused upon Brennan that no one noticed Harry join them on the platform. He stopped besides Brennan and followed everyone's line of direction.

'What's happening?' asked Harry, looking towards Cam.

'Hodgins just informed us that he found shampoo chemicals on the gun,' said Cam, flashing a quick smile at Harry.

'Shampoo?' questioned Harry.

Hodgins nodded.

Harry seemed to trail off into deep thought like Brennan. They both seemed to be searching their minds for something, though no one except them knew what. Slowly realization dawned upon both of their faces in synchronization. Both their faces were full of realization, surprise and pride.

'I know who the murderer is!' they both gasped.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I'm sorry that it is so short. I realised how long it had been since I updated so you know. Updated! Woo. Sorry it took so long – school, snow, other fics, school, snow. Haha. Reviews are appreciated. Lots of Love, Beth x**


End file.
